


Moonlit Garden

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, NSFW, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Ever since the pair were freed from the Realm of Darkness, they've remained close friends.And a bit more than just friends, should they ever need it.





	Moonlit Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I admittedly got this idea from Aqua screwing a bunch of older DILFs. You know, like Joseph Joestar and Uncle Iroh. That never panned out, at least not now, but I wanted to make a smutty fic with her again, and Ansem IS right there, so in the time they were on the beach together, they probably fucked in the KH pornographic universe.  
> TL;DR: Aqua and Ansem are fucking in the Realm of Darkness and the lack of porn of them going at it together is shocking.  
> If it makes you feel uncomfortable, just imagine a buff older dude for Ansem's body type. It's basically what I had in mind. Again, like Joseph Joestar.  
> Anyway. Enough talk. Enjoy.

It was a silent, beautiful night across Radiant Garden. The security systems had barely needed to activate in weeks, the lack of heartless a welcome change of pace to many of the inhabitants of the world.

Ansem the Wise sat in solitude as he watched the pale moon in the sky, and the light bounced through the crystals in the valley below. Truly, this world was coming closer and closer to its former beauty. Ansem took a sip from his tea as he watched the night sky, seeing a shape against the moon appear and draw closer.

Many others would panic at the oncoming shadow heading towards him. But Ansem was not like many others. He knew what the shape was, what it held in store.

As the shape drew closer, he could hear the faint noise of a jet, before it changed its course to curve around him, revealing the trail of light it left behind. Remaining in his seat, Ansem enjoyed the remainder of his cup of tea as the shape had come to a stop near him, an armored figure atop it.

“Aqua, it has been some time,” Ansem greeted his visitor. “Have you come to enjoy this lovely night with me?”

A light enveloped the visitor, revealing a beautiful woman beneath. She was dressed rather oddly, yet elegantly, with loose detached sleeves from her top, a corset around her waist, fabrics wrapped around her hips, and shorts that left just a slight bit of her thighs visible in combination with her leggings. But most notable about her was her azure hair, shining brilliantly in the moonlight, framing her lovely face and blue eyes. She woman made her way to him and wrapped her arms around him before greeting him with a kiss.

“Of course,” she said, smiling. “I missed you.”

“And I you,” Ansem returned, placing his arms around her waist.

The two had quite the odd history, but had come to grow close. It had begun when they had first met on that beach, in the dark realm that had imprisoned them. Aqua, in tears of joy, had come running at the elder man. She quickly apologized, but had realized just how touch-starved she had been. In the realm of darkness, she was alone, accompanied only by the heartless that called it home. But that had changed with her new friend at the edge of the beach. She wished she could’ve undone her sudden behavior at first, but she felt relief and warmth wash over her when the man returned her advances.

Once they returned to their homes, though their duties kept them apart a fair amount of time, the two never truly ceased relations. They’d occasionally sneak away to spend time together, nights like this, where the two were free to be together. Simple things, like sharing tea, discussing stories and activities, usually.

Of course, the two also had indulged in sexual activities together every once in a while. Neither were necessarily promiscuous, but they indeed had needs, and they had been more than kind enough to help each other with them whenever then found the urge unbearable. Ansem looked old to many, but he was far from out of shape, and Aqua found him more than capable of helping her get off. In fact, she had to admit, the age gap between the two actually made it better for her.

Aqua wasted no time letting him know what she wanted, pressing up against him and whispering into his neck as they embraced. As her lips pressed up against his skin, Ansem’s manhood began to stiffen. She certainly wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Aqua,” he interrupted her. As she looked up at him, he grinned. “Why don’t you make better use of your lips? You’ve already excited me, after all.”

Aqua giggled and made her way down to her knees. She unzipped his trousers, letting his prick fall out. She cooed as she saw it fall out, throbbing and anticipating her.

“Oh my,” she said, removing her gloves. “It looks like you’re anxious to get off. Has it really been that long?” She asked, as she let her bare hands wrap around his cock. “It’s so hot…” she whispered.

Ansem removed his upper clothing as Aqua went down on him, revealing that he was rather fit for his age. A muscular body was well hidden by his normal dressing attire, but the blue-haired beauty was not one to neglect it as her hands rose up against his chest. As her palms reached his nipples, she parted her lips and took his lengthy cock into her mouth. He moaned, and Aqua hummed as she felt the older man’s penis slide in.

Now nude, Ansem bent down and started undressing Aqua herself, who had started sucking him off. He reached to unbuckle the pink straps on her chest, and kicked off the fabrics draped around her hips. With her straps removed, Aqua removed his hands from Ansem’s chest and started undoing her top, the corset coming off in mere moments as she sucked. She stopped for a moment after it fell to the floor, smiling and lifting her top off, baring her breasts to him. She finally rose up and lowered her shorts in tandem to her panties, revealing her pleasant pussy, trimmed and proper.

Aqua went in and kissed her lover again, her tongue slipping in to meet his. As the two passionately made out, Ansem groped her ass, feeling it up, knowing how it’d feel as he pounded it.

“Ansem…” she moaned, grinding against his body. “I’ve needed this for so long…”

“And you’ll get it,” he responded. “Get on all fours, Aqua.”

She nodded and obeyed, presenting her ass and pussy to him. “Well then, what will you do next?”

Ansem got on his knees and licked her outer pussy lips, making the woman gasp. She lowered herself down to let her head rest as she let one of the hands once propping her spread her pussy open. Ansem continued to eat her out, and Aqua’s breaths became pants as he did so. Her legs quivering, she moaned out again as she felt his tongue wash over her. His facial hair was no obstruction, as she felt more pleasure than anything, and he was mainly licking and kissing her cunt to excite her as well.

She was surprised, however, when she felt his tongue slide up against her anus. Ansem’s hands parted her ass as he started circling it with his tongue, forming rings of saliva around it. It wasn’t unpleasant, though. Far from it.

“Oh god, Ansem…” Aqua moaned.

The man continued eating her ass, and began to alternate between her pussy and ass. Her moans became more frequent, and eventually she began to reach towards Ansem’s cock to suck once again. With him eating her out, Aqua was more than happy to continue sucking his cock.

Ansem felt his limit near, and stopped licking Aqua’s bottom. As he stopped, Aqua looked back, feeling his actions cease.

“Getting close, Ansem?” she asked, her hands still fondling his dick and balls.

“What do you think?” he responded, wincing and wanting more, yet knowing he shouldn’t cum in her mouth. He motioned her to come to him, and she turned around to lay on him. He could feel her breasts on his chest, soft, yet well shaped and beautiful. He felt her nipples pressing up against him, and the two were face to face.

“How long has it been since we were last like this?” he asked her.

“Too long,” Aqua answered, kissing him passionately, moaning his name. He returned in kind with similar kisses and moans.

By now, his dick was hard, throbbing, and pulsing as they kissed and indulged their emotion. They weren’t sure if it was love, or lust. But they hadn’t cared. This felt too good. Too _right._ Their bodies weren’t lying, and both could feel each other’s desire for each other, both physically and emotionally. His cock was now sliding, grinding against her pussy, now wet and desperate to feel his touch.

“Are you ready?” he asked. She reached under her to feel his dick, hard and quivering at her touch.

“Ready as I always am,” she said. She breathed deeply as she readied herself to feel him penetrate her. As he felt his manhood push inside, she moaned, feeling him spread her entrance, and hands grabbing her ass. She moaned her lover’s name as he slid inside her, inch after inch digging its way into her wet pussy.

As she reached the base of his cock, feeling his balls against her, she kissed him and rose up to go down again. She let her hips go up to match the curve of his cock, feeling it as she pulled him out of her sensitive nether region, before stopping it just before his tip was out and sliding back down. Her large breasts bounced as she hit his base again, before Aqua repeated the motion yet again. Ansem’s hands guided her hips as she rose up and down on him, slightly raising her with him to push her back down on his erect cock.

Her lips rarely ever left his, her mouth constantly on his as she felt his shaft fill her pussy. Between kisses, she’d whisper his name into his face, and he would do the same.

“A-ansem…” she moaned, now moving her hips rapidly. “Harder…”

He gave her what she wanted, raising his hands from her ass and guiding them to her waist as he fell on his back. With his better back support, he pushed Aqua down harder onto him, making her groan with pleasure as she felt his cock fuck her deeper and stronger.

Each thrust he made was made with the resolve of fucking like it was his last day alive. Ansem fucked the blue-haired beauty with the hardest erection he ever had, pounding her pussy harder than any woman before. And Aqua was taking it even better than any of her predecessors, he noted, with her being the most active lover he ever had as well.

With each hump Aqua made down on him, Ansem grew closer and closer to cumming. Aqua herself was on the verge of it herself, now using magic to stimulate her nipples as she rode his cock harder and harder. She looked down briefly at the man to see he was barely holding in orgasm.

“Ansem…” she addressed him. “Cum in me.”

He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t stop fucking her. “May I?”

Aqua felt her legs beginning to give out as she kept up her pace. “Yes, it’s safe,” she told him. “I just want you to give me your hot seed! Cum in me!!!”

Ansem hastened himself even more than ever before, slamming his cock into the busty girl’s cunt, until he couldn’t hold it in anymore, blowing his load inside her pussy. Groaning as he came in her, Aqua screamed in pleasure as she felt his sperm fill her cunt, and she came herself, throwing her head back before falling on him.

Panting, Ansem looked at Aqua as she remained in her post-orgasm bliss. She slowly raised her head back up and kissed him passionately, letting their tongues dance in-between their mouths.

“We should do this more often,” she said as she finished kissing him.

“Then why not continue now?” He asked.

A smirk formed with her lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
